300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Makise Kurisu
'Abilities' ---- Shifting World Line Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Each cast of Kurisu's skills or every 2 basic attacks of Kurisu increases Kurisu's '''World Line Rate' by 10%. When the World Line Rate reaches 100%, she gains a protective buff from this skill. Whenever Kurisu takes damage from enemy heroes, the protective buff will be consumed to nullify that damage and reset her World Line Rate to 0%. ---- Sacrificial Necrosis Q Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''9 / 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds *Active - 'Kurisu transmits a '''Force of Time' in a line and deals 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all non-hero units the Force of Time passes through. When the Force of Time hits on the first enemy hero, it attaches as a mark to the target for 2 seconds and grants vision on them for 3 seconds. At the end of the mark's duration, the mark will be detonated to deal 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage and apply Grievous Wounds debuff (重伤) that lasts for 3 seconds to the target and all enemies nearby. If the target dies within the mark's duration or killed by the mark's detonation, the detonation will trigger the Diffusion effect. **'Diffusion' - Applies a mark of Force of Time to all enemy heroes that have been damaged by the detonation that triggers the Diffusion effect, this mark will last for 2 seconds and grant vision on the target for 3 seconds. At the end of the mark's duration, the mark will be detonated to deal of the detonation damage magic damage and apply Grievous Wounds debuff (重伤) that lasts for 3 seconds to the target and all enemies nearby. *''Note - ''The Grievous Wounds debuff reduces all healing received by 50%. ---- '''''Finalize Apoptosis W Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 Mana 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Kurisu alters the time on a targeted hero, in which the effect depends on the target's side. **Allied Hero - ''Increases target's Movement Speed by 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% for 1 second and instantly restores target's Health by 80/135/190/245/300 + AP before applying a debuff that reduces target's Health over time by of the healing received from this skill within 3 seconds. The Health reduction from this skill is considered to be true damage and it can't reduce the target's Health below 1. **''Enemy Hero - ''Instantly inflicts 50/90/130/170/210 + AP magic damage to the target and reduces target's Movement Speed by 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% for 1.5 seconds. If the target already has a mark of Force of Time from '''''Sacrificial Necrosis Q when taking damage from this skill or if the Movement Speed of the target with a mark of Force of Time is decelerated by this skill, the detonation of the mark on the target will instantly trigger the Diffusion effect of Sacrificial Necrosis Q. *''Note - ''The Health reduction on the allied targets will not interrupt their Recall effect ( ). ---- Time Travel Paranoia E Cost: 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Mana 'Cooldown: '''16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds *Active - 1st Cast - 'Kurisu alters a '''Space of Time' on a targeted area, marking all enemy heroes within the area while leaving a mark on the area as well. Upon placement, This skill deals 60/105/150/195/240 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the target area and reduces their Movement Speed by 15% for 3 seconds. Within the same duration, she can cast the 2nd cast of this skill on one of the marked targets once. '''''Time Travel Paranoia E Cost: 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 Mana 'Cooldown: '-'' *Active - 2nd Cast - 'Kurisu transmits the marked target to the epicenter of the marked target area and immobilizes the target for a fixed period of time. If the marked target has the mark of '''Force of Time' from '''''Sacrificial Necrosis Q when the marked target was forced to move to the epicenter of the marked target area, The transmission will cause the mark of Force of Time to trigger the detonation effect without destroying the mark of Force of Time itself. *''Note - ''This 2nd cast of this skill doesn't increase the World Line Rate for Shifting World Line. ---- Endless Apoptosis R ''Cost: '''100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''120 / 100 / 80 seconds *Active - 'Kurisu creates an '''Endless Apoptosis' field that lasts for 4 seconds at the target location, the field reduces the Movement Speed of all enemies within it by 40% for 2 seconds upon placement. Each of the skill damage that hits on enemy heroes within the field will spread 20% (Kurisu) / 10% (Allied Heroes) of its damage in the form of magic damage to all enemies (including the main target) within the field. If there is an enemy hero that dies within the area, the field will inflict 100/175/250 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the area. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes